Bachelor Party
by hathr
Summary: Pesta di malam beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan Naruto.


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Bachelor Party

[ _What happens at the Bachelor Party, stays at Bachelor party_ ]

* * *

Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar. Sejak tadi ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sepasang iris hitam yang selalu membuntuti gerak-geriknya. Dengan tergesa ia mengenakan jam tangan lalu menyemprotkan perfume favoritnya. _'Gawat! Seharusnya aku segera bergegas.'_ Batinnya dalam hati ketika iris birunya menangkap sesosok pria yang tengah memandangnya aneh.

"Dobe."

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh lalu memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Berusaha setengah mati untuk bersikap sama seperti biasa. "T-teme, ada apa?"

Sosok pria bersurai hitam itu memincingkan matanya curiga. "Aku tahu malam ini adalah pesta lajangmu, tetapi..." Ia mendekat lalu menatap iris biru sang pirang. "kau memakai banyak sekali perfume?"

_'Sial–!'_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "A–ah itu, t-tentu saja aku ingin terlihat bagus di hadapan teman-temanku bu–"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh bukan?" Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya mengamati sang pirang curiga.

"T-tentu tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa gugup. "Ini hanya akan jadi pesta lajang biasa, hanya minum, dan bersenang-senang." Jelasnya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Cukup lama Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Naruto hingga ia menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya. "Hn." Gumamnya datar walaupun sejujurnya ia masih menaruh curiga kepada sang pirang. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Naruto. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Bisiknya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut namun mampu membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. "S-sasuke..."

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Protes Sasuke risih ketika sepasang iris biru Naruto seakan mencoba menelanjangi dirinya.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya erat tiba-tiba. "Aku jadi tidak ingin pergi!" Ucapnya manja seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lekuk leher Sasuke.

"H-hey! Lepas! Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes Sasuke memberontak dari pelukan sang pirang. "Kubilang lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya lagi namun Naruto mengacuhkannya. Kesal, Ia menggertakan giginya lalu melayangkan tangannya ke arah kepala sang pirang. "Naruto kau tuli huh?!"

"Aghhhh–! Temeee?" Rengek Naruto mengusap lembut kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke memelas. "Bisakah aku tidak pergi hari ini?" Sejujurnya ia sangat bersemangat untuk merayakan pesta lajang yang telah sengaja ia persiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari bersama para sahabat dekatnya Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara malam ini. Namun kecupan lembut tepat di bibir dari Sasuke, seketika membuatnya enggan untuk berpisah dari pria berwajah kaku dan dingin di hadapannya. "Sasukeee..." Panggilnya lagi manja.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya dari arah pintu tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Naruto menatap horor ke arah Sasuke dan mendekatinya. "T-teme katakan kepada mereka j-jika aku tidak enak badan dan ti–"

Belum selesai ia berbicara, Naruto bisa merasakan hawa tidak nyaman berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Dengan sangat perlahan ia menolehkan wajahnya, lalu menatap horor ke arah tiga orang pria yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ketiga pria itu perlahan mendekatinya. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, kau tahu itu bukan?"

Naruto mundur secara perlahan. Mencoba menggapai tubuh Sasuke untuk mencari pertolongan namun pria bersurai hitam itu menghindar. "S-shika sepertinya aku t-tidak bisa ikut pesta ma–" Ia meneguk ludahnya saat ketiga sosok pria itu saling menatap seakan memberikan kode.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Teriak Naruto penuh pilu saat ketiga sahabatnya menyeret dengan paksa meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung dari ambang pintu.

.

Pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas naik ke atas meja dengan membawa sebotol red wine di dalam genggaman tangannya. "Untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menikah dan akan meninggalkan masa lajangnya–" Ia berteriak lalu mengacungkan gelas miliknya ke atas. "CHEERS!"

"CHEERS!" Sahut Neji dan Gaara bersamaan semangat, yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

"Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo bersulang."

Setengah hati Naruto mengacungkan gelasnya ke atas lalu bersulang. "Cheers." Ucapnya pelan tidak semangat sebelum kembali meletakan gelas miliknya ke atas meja. Ia menghela napasnya berat dan menyamankan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tidak peduli dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang kini tengah menenggak tanpa henti minuman berakohol yang berada di atas meja. Seharusnya ia bisa menikmati pesta lajang bersama para sahabatnya malam ini. Ia telah mengeluarkan uang cukup banyak hanya untuk menyewa suite room di salah satu karaoke ternama di Konoha sejak bulan lalu. Tetapi sejak tadi ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah Sasuke dari kepalanya dan itu membuatnya tidak bersemangat karena ia merindukan pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Perhatian!" Teriak Shikamaru seraya menepukan tangannya. "Pesta baru akan segera dimulai." Ucapnya turun dari atas meja.

"Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru. "Kami memiliki kejutan untukmu." Ia menyeringai ke arah Gaara dan Neji.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Sambung Gaara menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

Sedikit terhuyung karena efek minuman berakohol, Neji menghampiri sebuah telepon yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Bawa mereka ke sini." Bisiknya pelan.

House music mulai memekakan telinga mereka di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu suite room terbuka dan dalam hitungan detik ruangan yang cukup luas itu telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa wanita cantik dengan balutan busana minim.

"Lets party–!" Teriak Shikamaru seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto ke arah wanita cantik yang sudah mulai menari bergoyang dengan meliuk-liukan tubuhnya tanpa komando.

"W-whoa." Naruto menahan pakaiannya saat ketiga wanita cantik itu mencoba melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan. "H-hey! A-apa ini? Aku tidak memesan kalian."

Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan bersorak-sorak melihat wajah ketakutan dan panik Naruto saat tubuhnya diraba oleh ketiga wanita cantik itu.

"Santai saja Naruto!" Teriak Shikamaru menggoda. "Bukankah kau terbiasa bermain dengan wanita?" Lanjutnya lagi menahan tawa.

ketiga wanita itu perlahan-lahan mulai menanggalkan helai demi helai busana yang melekat di tubuhnya di hadapan sang pirang. "Hey–! Kenakan pakaian kalian kembali!" Protes Naruto. Namun ketiga wanita itu seakan acuh dan tetap meliukan tubuhnya secara menggoda.

"Aku tidak memesan kalian dan aku tidak akan membayar kalian. Jadi tolonglah kenakan pakaian kalian kembali dan tinggalkan kami!" Teriaknya saat salah seorang wanita mulai menyentuh dan meraba tubuhnya.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan matanya basah karena tertawa tanpa henti. "Hey Naruto! Aku sudah membayar mereka untuk malam ini! Nikmati lah pesta ini sebelum kau menikah!"

Neji dan Gaara kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah kesal Naruto saat ketiga wanita itu berhasil melepas ikat pinggangnya dengan paksa.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Shikamaru!" Geram Naruto kesal seraya menahan celana yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara, menyamankan tubuh mereka di atas sofa dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati tubuh indah yang meliuk-liuk tanpa busana di hadapan mereka.

"Shika, kau benar-benar paham bagaimana cara membuat pesta." Puji Neji seraya menenggak red wine langsung dari botolnya.

"Shikamaru memang paham mengenai pesta, tetapi sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu menikmati ini semua Neji." Sambung Gaara dengan seringai tipisnya.

"T-tentu saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikmati semua ini? Aku memilikimu dan itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ia meletakan botol wine ke atas meja. menarik wajah Gaara mendekat ke arahnya lalu mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas menatap kelakuan Neji di sampingnya. "Mulutnya lebih manis daripada gula." Cibirnya pelan sebelum beralih kepada Naruto yang masih setia mempertahankan busana di tubuhnya.

Live sensual show pun dimulai, ketiga wanita itu memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Mereka bahkan mulai berani menyentuh dan meremas bagian 'tertentu' dari tubuh Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Naruto yang telah memerah sempurna karena menahan desahannya. Terbayar sudah keinginannya melihat wajah tersiksa Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan masa lajangnya.

Ia tahu cara ini sedikit kejam bagi Naruto. namun ia juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan malam ini hanya dengan tertawa dan minum semalaman, walaupun ia harus merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk menyewa ketiga wanita ini.

.

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik pakaiannya dari tangan salah satu wanita. "Hentikan!" Bentaknya kasar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan melempar beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja. "Terima kasih, tetapi aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita." Ujarnya datar.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berhenti?" Protes Shikamaru tidak terima.

Ketiga wanita itu menggerutu kesal. Dengan segera mereka memungut, dan memakai pakaiannya kembali. "Sayang sekali pria tampan sepertimu tidak tertarik dengan wanita." Sindir salah satu wanita sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan beralih kepada Shikamaru. "Kami akan pergi! dan jika kau merasa tidak puas kami tidak akan mengembalikan uangmu!" Bentaknya kesal. "Permisi!" Dengan menghentakan kaki ketiga wanita cantik itu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Err..." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya gugup saat sepasang iris hitamnya menangkap raut wajah kesal Naruto. "Aku hanya menginginkan pesta ini menjadi tidak terlupakan olehmu." Ia mengedikan bahunya lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Pesta ini memang tidak akan terlupakan bagiku Shikamaru. Se-la-ma-nya." Sahut Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto. Ia mencoba meminta pertolongan dari Neji dan Gaara namun sepertinya kedua pria itu tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

_'Sial.' _Rutuk Shikamaru dalam hati seraya memamerkan senyumnya kepada Naruto.

Cukup lama sepasang iris mereka beradu dalam hening hingga Shikamaru menyadari jika ia bersalah dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, kau menang." Ia menggaruk kepalanya malas. "Ini semua memang kesalahanku." Ucapnya. "Tetapi aku melakukan ini karena kau akan meninggalkan kami setelah kau menikah." Ia sedikit menundukan wajahnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Ia memang akan menikah, tetapi bukan berarti ia akan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sasuke menunggumu di rumah." Ujar Shikamaru pelan, Ia berbalik dan mengambil jas miliknya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. "Aku juga akan pulang."

Neji dan Gaara saling menatap. "Kami juga akan pulang." Ucapnya bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menepuk bahu Naruto dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Shika." Panggil Naruto ketika pria dengan tataan rambut seperti namas itu berada di ambang pintu. "Kau ini kekanakan sekali." Ia mendekat lalu menahan bahu Shikamaru. "Aku memang akan menikah. Tetapi kau, Neji, dan Gaara. akan tetap menjadi sahabatku selamanya." Ia tersenyum lebar lalu menarik ketiga sahabatnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan kalian?"

Ke-empat pria itu terdiam sesaat dan saling menatap bingung. Namun tawa lepas Naruto membuat mereka ikut tertawa dan saling mengeratkan pelukan.

"Apa ini? Kekanakan sekali." Protes Shikamaru disela tawanya.

Dengan seringai tipis Naruto mengambil sebotol wine. "Sepertinya kita harus berpesta lagi."

"Tanpa wanita." Sambung Gaara yang sontak membuat Neji tersenyum sedih.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan tawa dan bersorak-sorak saat salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk bernyanyi di pesta yang biasa mereka sebut_ 'Last Night of Freedom' _hingga pagi hari menjelang.

.

Naruto menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya gugup. Ini pukul 9 pagi dan ia baru saja menapakan kaki di depan pintu apartemennya.

_'Jangan pulang terlalu larut.'_

Ia menelan ludahnya saat kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinga. 'Gawat.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertatap muka dengan Sasuke pagi ini setelah tidak menepati janjinya? Tetapi keadaan akan jauh lebih buruk jika ia tidak segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

'Apapun yang terjadi. Terjadilah.' Batin Naruto dalam hati pasrah. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba menekan bel pintu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama baginya untuk melihat pintu terbuka dan segera bertatapan dengan sosok pria bersurai hitam.

"S-sasuke." Naruto terpaksa memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. "A-aku..." Ia membungkukan tubuhnya di hadapan pria bersurai hitam itu. "Maafkan aku!"

"Pfffffft."

Ia menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sasuke menahan tawanya lalu menepi dari pintu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku lewat pesan singkat." Ia mengambil sekantung jeruk dari dalam lemari pendingin lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto. "Makanlah."

"J-jadi kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" Ia menatap Sasuke bingung dengan sekantung jeruk di tangannya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Beserta ketiga wanita itu juga?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke sontak menoleh dengan memincingkan matanya. "Ketiga wanita? Apa maksudmu?"

"Uh– um." Wajah Naruto memucat sempurna. "I-itu." Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika Sasuke memberinya tatapan _Apa-Yang-Sebenarnya-Kau-Lakukan._ 'Sial! Sepertinya aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini." Batinnya dalam hati.

.

_End_

* * *

A/N : Bachelor party adalah pesta yang diadakan untuk seorang pria tidak lama sebelum memasuki hari pernikahannya untuk merayakan "Last Night of Freedom" bersama hanya dengan teman laki-lakinya. Kalo di indonesia mungkin bisa disebut sebagai pesta melepas masa lajang.

Kalo untuk perempuan Bachelorette party.

(Ps: fic ini bisa dilihat sebagai side story dari 'Marriage' atau terpisah)


End file.
